Mi primer cumpleaños sorpresa
by Miwako-san
Summary: Bueno esto es un one-shot que se trata del cumpleaños de sasuke que fue el 23 de cumpleaños, happy birthday n.n, leanlo y veran como fue su fiesta n n


**Hiiii a todos, volviii, no ando muerta XDD, regrese con un one-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de sasuke, que es hoy, el 23 de julio, se que es tarde demo algo es algo ¿no? jeje, bueno les aclarare algunas cosas, esto es shippuden.**

**WARNING: van a aparecer 2 personajes OCC, ya les dare los datos de esas personajes aqui mismo.**

**Lettuce: ella es una chica que tiene aproximadamente 16 años, su primera aparicion fue en naruto normal (o eso imagino yo XD) su aldea natal es una que se llama la aldea de la marea, ella es casi del tamaño de sasuke, su piel es morena, tiene el cabello ondulado de color negro y es largo le llega a la espalda en esa temporada de naruto shippuden y esta recogida a una cola con unas mechitas sueltas en la cara, sus ojos son marrones casi llegando a negro, su vestuario es una franela rosada oscura sin manga con botones de color negro junto con unos pantalones de color negro largos, junto con sus sandalias ninjas, por su puesto tiene puesto su portashuriken en la pierna derecha, tiene una espada demo por esta vez no la tiene, tiene unos guantes parecidos a los de kakashi y con unas codillera (o eso como se llame que creo que lo tiene puesto sakura tambien) son de color blancos y los tiene en cada brazo, su actitud es loca depende de como este, sonrie mucho, y en la pelea es una chica seria, su especialidad es el elemento agua y el fuego.**

**Zakuro: ella es una uchiha que es hermana perdida de sasuke, su primera aparicion fue terminando la temporada de naruto normal llegando a shippuden (o eso creo yo no soy su creadora XDD), tiene el cabello liso largo color negro con un mechon suelto en la cara tipo deidara con las puntas color morada en todo su cabello, su piel es blanca, sus ojos son de color morados por alguna razon extraña, su actitud es seria aunque muchas veces le da el ataque de loquera, es una aficionada por los nekos, es una akatsuki demo ella no traiciono a konoha, ella traiciono a la aldea de la nieve, que era su hogar cuando se separo de sus hermanos a vivir con unos tios escondidos uchiha que tambien murieron (es asi no nany-ritsuka?? o.O) su especialidad son los jutsus de elemento hielo que la mezcla ya sabran como lo hace si han visto naruto shippuden XP, su vestuario es una franela corta con una falda negra con algunos toques morados, sus sandalias ninjas y unas medias parecidas a las de temari en naruto normal, su edad es 19 años.**

**Tambien este fic contendra algo de sasukexOCC, demo muy poco nn, y las demas parejas seran las parejas de baile, que son no muy notorias, demo son parejas, asi es hay uchihacest con una OCC mezcla rara XDU, espero que disfruten el oneshot n.n ahi voy.**

* * *

**Mi primer cumpleaños sorpresa**

Era un dia caluroso en la mañana del 23 de julio, todo estaba normal- se escucha un ruido- o no del todo

¡¡Kyaaaaaaa como se me pudo haber olvidadoooo!! ÓoÒ- decía una chica cuya edad era mas o menos 15 años llamada lettuce

Lettuce se encontraba desesperada, se le habia olvidado hacer unas compras para una fiesta sorpresa con naruto y los demás de sasuke, ya que ese dia el cumple años, y lettuce como es algo (muy XD) despistada, se le olvido, entonces fue a la velocidad de la luz a las tiendas para comprar lo que a ella le toco, los adornos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, despierta un chico de cabellos rubios en su cuarto como siempre desordenado, con envases de ramen y pergaminos abiertos en todos lados, asi es, ese chico es naruto, vio el calendario, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, ya era el dia, se hecho un baño, se vistió, desayuno ramen, y salió a buscar a sakura para que lo ayude.

Naruto salió de su casa a buscar a sakura, lo cual no le costo mucho, ya que esta se encontraba en su casa, y claro, también sakura se encontraba arreglada, tenían que tener todo preparado antes de que sasuke regresara a la aldea, ya que este se encontraba en una misión que tsunade le habia mandado que hiciera en la aldea de la estrella (esa aldea existe no? O.o) (explico XD sasuke ya regreso a la aldea y se olvido de su venganza de destruir konoha porque hicieron las pases o.O, y los miembros de halcón se quedaron en konoha con sasuke ya que no tenían otro 

lugar mas a donde ir, ok ya sigo XD), naruto andaba comprando comida mas adecuada´´ ya que a el le tocaban los bocadillos pero lo que compro fue ramen (raro ¿no? XD) y por supuesto con una marca roja en la mejilla cortesía de sakura, mientras sakura seguía preparando las cosas para la fiesta, llegaba ino con mas adornos y uno que otro adorno negro para que no se vea tan happy´´, lee con unos zombies que se parecían a itachi para que sasuke si en algún momento se enoja, le da con algún zombie de itachi (XDDD, OJO en esta historia itachi aun sigue vivo, no murió nunca ha muerto solo anda en su cueva de akatsukis realizando planes´´ XD), luego llego neji con un discurso que dice todos los sentimientos de los invitados hacia sasuke, junto con otro que se trata del destino (¬.¬U eso no es raro -.-), hinata con su regalo hacia sasuke y lo que falta de los cubiertos, llego el grupo halcon con una cajita envuelta cada uno junto con algunos platos, vasos y cubiertos, y orochimaru que habia llegado a la fiesta pero para una razón no muy aceptable, entonces sakura lo saco a patadas y salió volando hacia quien sabe donde, y los demás que me faltaron llegaron con sus regalos, luego en esos momentos llega lettuce llegando como loca:

No quiero hacerme eso no quiero hacerme eso no quiero hacerme eso no quiero hacerme eso jamás lo hare en mi vida jamás jamas- dijo lettuce mientras llegaba con las bolsas

Lettuce-chan, ¿que te pasa dattebayo?- pregunta naruto

N-n-nada naruto-chan jeje nn- dijo lettuce

¿Enserio? Pareces traumada- dijo naruto

No para nada n.n, demo solo hazme un favor la próxima vez ¿si?- dijo lettuce

¿Cual favor?- pregunta naruto

NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA ME MANDARAS A QUE VAYA A UNO DE ESOS LUGARES EN DONDE TE HACEN UN PIERCING Y A LA VEZ VENDEN COSAS GOTICAS ÒuÓ- dijo lettuce alzándole la voz a naruto XD

Y ¿por que ttebayo?- dijo naruto

Eso es un sufrimiento ú.ù mejor te cuento mientras me ayudas a poner estas cosas en la pared- dijo lettuce

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la aldea se encuentra lettuce corriendo hacia una tienda en el que hayan cosas emos y goticas, no conseguía ninguno, hasta que se consiguió a una tienda, y la única que habría, pero no tenia tiempo, tenia que llegar al salón de fiesta lo mas rápido posible, y lettuce entro a la tienda, el ambiente se veía mas o menos agradable, no era su estilo, vio algunas coss que tal vez serian de agrado para los adornos y también un regalo para sasuke, hasta que vio un collar hermoso de calavera de color plateado que brillaba con la luz, le pareció perfecto para el:

Etto… ohayo gozaimasu- dijo lettuce, algo incomoda ya que habían personas goticas que la miraban mucho, hasta que le atendió un señor con varios piercings en la cara y uno que otro tatuaje en cada brazo y quien sabe en que otra parte mas

Ohayo señorita, ¿que desea?- dijo el señor

Etto… pues quiero comprar unas cositas- dijo lettuce señalando algunos adornos emos (que no dire porque la 

verdad nose nada de esas cosas XDU) incluyendo el collar que vio

Buena elección para una principiante señorita- dijo el señor

La verdad no es para mi nnU- dijo lettuce

Aaahhh, eres una de las chicas que tienen un novio emo ¿verdad?- dijo el señor

O/O no es mi novio so-solo somos a-amigos n/nU- dijo lettuce

Hmp pues te creo ¬u¬- dijo el señor mientras le da las cositas a lettuce- tome

Arigato nn ¿Cuánto es?- dijo lettuce

Son 400 yenes- dijo el señor

Esta bien- dijo lettuce sacando el dinero de su monedero- tome n.n- dijo lettuce dándole el dinero al señor

Arigato- dijo el señor guardando el dinero

Bueno ya me voy, sayonaraaaa- dijo lettuce

¡¡Espere un momento!!- dijo el señor

¿Nee? ¿Que pasa?- pregunta lettuce

Asi que tienes un amigo emo ¿eh?- dijo el señor

Etto… hai, ya le dije, ¿por qué?- dijo lettuce

¿Que tal si la próxima vez que lo veas le puedes dar una pequeña impresión de su estilo?- propone el señor

O.O no arigato jeje no es mi estilo en realidad nnU- dijo lettuce

Demo yo le puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, y puedes empezar poniéndote un piercing- dijo el señor

No arigato en realidad no me agradan los piercings, y mi amigo no tiene por alguna razón extraña- dijo lettuce

Demo debe tener actitud emo ¿verdad?- dijo el señor

Hai, demo ¿a que nos lleva esto?- dijo lettuce

Que para poder impresionarlo y hacerle saber que puedes ser de su estilo puedes hacerte un piercing, anda, es gratis OuO- dijo el señor

No arigato la moda emo no es lo mio enserio nnU- dijo lettuce

Anda, ¿acaso para ti no se ve sexy un piercing en un labio? ¿o uno en una nariz? O en la ceja eso es lo mejor- dijo el señor

Andale, es una buena propuesta, uneteee- dijo un gotico que estaba en la tienda

Andaa, o sino me cortare las venas, este mundo cada dia es mas desastroso ú.ù- dijo un emo que también estaba en la tienda

Etto… o.oU no arigato enserio no insistan nnU- dijo lettuce tratando de escapar, pero mas emos y mas goticos le taparon la salida

Unete a nosotros, únete a nosotros, únete a nosotros- decían los emos y los goticos como si fueran zombies (sin ofender a algún emo o gotico que este leyendo esto, es por diversión no es burla, peace )

¡¡Noooo!!- dijo lettuce

Andaaa, un piercing no esta nada mal, sígueme- dijo el señor

¡No te seguire! No quiero ser como ustedes, déjenme vivir en paz- dijo lettuce

Nooo, hazte un piercing, se como nosotros, cambia ese estilooo- decían los emos y los goticos

Anda… además eres muy atractiva como para ser de ese estilo casual y que parece marimacha- dijo el señor como en un acento seductor

OO no soy marimacha ¬.¬U ese es mi estilo normal, y si es casual, mi vestuario ninja, demo déjenme- dijo lettuce

Se como nosotros, se como nosotros, se como nosotros- dicen los emos y los goticos haciendo que lettuce se acerque a la sala en donde se hacen los piercings

OO NUNCA HARAN QUE CAMBIE DE OPINION, YA ME HARTARON, NO QUERIA HACER ESTO DEMO ME PROVOCARON- al terminar de decir esto lettuce empezó a hacer un jutsu de elemento agua que hizo que los emos junto con los goticos y el señor se quedaran atrapados en su escudo de agua

¬.¬ no se saldrán de esta hasta dentro de una hora, eso les manda por estar insistiéndome en lo que no quiero ser, ahora 

me voy, sayonara- dijo lettuce hiendose de la tienda lo mas rápido posible

Cuando lettuce salió de la tienda, se encontraban alrededor de ella un monton de emos y goticos furiosos que la empezaron a perseguir durante el camino:

¡¡Kyyaaaaaaa déjenme en paz!! ¿Qué tienen en contra de la gente que no quiere ser de ese estilo nee?- dijo lettuce corriendo

Eso que hicistes es un castigo hacia los emos- dijo un emo

E ignorar a un piercing es un castigo hacia los goticos- dijo un gotico

KYYAAAAAAAAA- grito lettuce corriendo por su vida

La persecución estaba poniéndose larga, hasta que lettuce se le ocurrió usar su jutsu de invisibilidad para esconderse de los emos y de los goticos, se escondió atrás de un árbol e hizo las posiciones de manos lo más rápido posible, y le funciono ya que los emos y los goticos siguieron corriendo sin ver a lettuce, cuando ellos se perdieron de vista, lettuce siguió su camino, pero hubo una desventaja, que se encontraba lejos del salón de fiesta de konoha, entonces tuvo que correr mucho y algo agotada por la persecución, pero no llego tan tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue lo que paso ú.ù, asi que me haces el favor de NUNCA JAMAS EN LA VIDA mandarme a esos tipos de lugares- dijo lettuce

Menos mal que solo eran gente normal y no eran ninjas dattebayo- dijo naruto

Siii u.uU… bueno, ya terminamos, ¿te gusta asi naruto-chan?- le pregunto lettuce a naruto

Hai, seguro a sasuke le gustara eso, no conozco nada emo o gotico, no lo conozco dattebayo demo seguro asi esta bien tebayo- dijo naruto

Creeme, nunca vas a querer estar en alguna de esas 2 tribus uu- dijo lettuce

Cierto, no quiero tener la actitud de sasuke baka dattebayo o- dijo naruto

Jeje yo tampoco nnU- dijo lettuce- bueno, vamos a avisarle a los demás- dijo lettuce a naruto

Esta bien dattebayo- dijo naruto

Naruto y lettuce se fueron en camino a donde se encontraba sakura y los demás a ver como estaban con el trabajo, todo estaba bien, pero, hubo algo que nunca planearon, ¿Quién lleva a sasuke al salón de fiestas cuando llegue de su misión? Todos se acordaron de eso, tenían que pensar en alguien a quien mandar, pero ¿Quién?:

Chaaaaa eso nunca se nos ocurrió, sabia que se nos habia olvidado algo- dijo sakura alterada

Calmate frentona, yo ire OuO- dijo ino

¬.¬ nooo ino-puerca, te lo vas a agarrar para ti sola no lo vas a llevar al salón de fiesta- dijo sakura

¿Qué tal si yo voy? n.n- dijo zo… digo Karin XP

¬.¬ NOOOOOO- dijeron todos al unisono

Jajaja Karin creo que todos saben tus verdaderos objetivos- dijo suigetsu

¬.¬ cállate chico-tiburon- dijo Karin molesta

Callate tu zanahoria con brazos y piernas (vamos suigetsu tu puedes ganale a esa Karin XDD)- dijo suigetsu

Chico sensible al sol- dijo karin

Bruja de la noche (cierto XDDD)- dijo suigetsu

Pitufo mal formado- dijo Karin, hasta que de repente aparece kisame de la nada

Heeyy, ese es mi apodo, no me lo quiten ¬.¬- dijo kisame

Tiiooooooo nn- dijo suigetsu

Sobrinooo n.n- dijo kisame

¬.¬ ¿que se supone que haces tu aquí tio del baka?- dijo Karin

Ah si, solamente no me quiten mi apodo, ES MIO SOLO MIOOOO, me lo puso itachi nn asi que ¡¡NO VUELVAN A DECIR ESO!!- dijo kisame y se fue

Mmm… bueno como decía… galleta deformada- dijo suigetsu

Animal con ropa- dijo Karin

Despeinada desde hace 2 meses(esa si es buena XD)- dijo suigetsu

Narizon- dijo Karin

ó.ò Karin… me ofendistes, pensé que lo de nosotros era algo mas especial- dijo suigetsu

¬o¬ cállate, yo quiero es a mi sasuke-kun n/n- dijo Karin

TT-TT ofendistes mi nariz, no te lo perdonare, ya veras, tendre un nuevo insulto para ti y me las pagaras…- dijo suigetsu

Mientras tanto esos tortolitos se quedan insultándose y suigetsu termina de hacer su discurso de la revancha, vamos con los demás que no le hacen caso a los tortolitos XD:

Entonces ¿Quién ira?- pregunto sakura

Mmm… ¿que tal shikamaru?- propuso tenten

No, muy problemático- dijo sakura

U.U cierto- dijo shikamaru

Mmm… y ¿que tal kiba?- propuso lee

N-no, últimamente ki-kiba ha estado ma-mal con su ol-olfato, lo uni-nico que huele ahora es a co-comida para perros, no rastre-trea los o-olores de otras per-personas- dijo hinata

ú.ù que malo- dijo sakura- mmm… y ¿que tal sai?- dijo sakura

¬.¬ con tal que no le haga nada raro a sasuke, todo esta bien dattebayo- dijo naruto

Nose, a mi me da igual sea quien sea- dijo lettuce

Sai si podrá, ¿verdad sai? n.n- dijo ino

En un libro que lei dice que hacerles favores a las personas es algo muy bondadoso, pero…- dijo sai y se quedo callado

¿Que pasa?- pregunto sakura

Lo que pasa es… que… etto… sasuke actua conmigo como si fuera su espejo, entonces… me da miedo TT-TT- dijo sai

Jajajaja ¿por que haría eso sasuke-chan? P que loco OuO- dijo lettuce

Nose, demo eso me asusta, ese fue el primer sentimiento que he sentido hasta ahora, miedo- dijo sai

Vaya, entonces ahora estas traumado u.u- dijo sakura- entonces… ¿quien?

Ya se… narutoooooo- propuso lettuce- el es perfecto n.n ya que sasuke le hace mas caso a el y se la pasan discutiendo, es perfecto, asi naruto lo llevaría hasta el salón de fiesta, con discusiones y una que otra competencia nn- dijo lettuce

¿Naniiiii? ¿Por-por que yo?- pregunto naruto

Es verdad lettuce tiene razón, naruto tu serias perfecto para ese favorcito- dijo sakura

Y ¿que pasa si me niego a hacer eso?- dijo naruto

¡¡Estaras muerto para siempre y por siempre nunca mas viviras en esta vida, todo lo hacemos para que sasuke sea feliz y tenga aunque sea un momento feliz en su vida, solo piensa en el naruto!! PIENSALOOO ÒoÓ- dijo sakura

OO ok esta bien dattebayo ú.ù- dijo naruto convencido

Demo naruto-chan, eso si, con una condición- dijo lettuce

¿Cual?- pregunto naruto

NO VAYAS A COMER RAMEN- dijeron todos excepto los tortolitos al unisono

Esta bien, no lo hare dattebayo nn- dijo naruto

Mas te vale ¬¬- dijo sakura- bueno, ya lo tenemos hecho,¿ esta todo listo?

Yo que sepa todo ya esta como lo planeamos, ahora nose si falta algo- dijo lettuce

N-no cre-creo que fal-falte al-algo- dijo hinata

Todo esta bien para sasuke-kun n.n ya quiero que llegue nn kyaaa n/n- dijo ino

¬.¬ ino-puerca ya va a venir, en cualquier momento n/n- dijo sakura

Naruto, deberías ir saliendo para ver si sasuke ya llego, ya tenemos todo listo- dijo tenten

Bueno, les prometeré que traeré a sasuke dattebayo, es una promesa- dijo naruto

T-tu pu-puedes na-naruto-kun n/n- dijo hinata

Vamos naruto-chan, todos confiamos en ti nn- dijo lettuce

Lo hare tebayo- dijo naruto

Pero de repente, no se sabe como, de una manera misteriosa, entra tsunade ebria junto con jiraya que también se encuentra en el mismo estado, y orochimaru herido a punto de tomar venganza:

Kukuku, menos mal que tsunade y jiraya están muy ebrios, porque o sino no tendría ayuda n.n obtendré el cuerpo de sasuke-kun y le tendre el mejor regalo de todos ¬u¬- dijo orochimaru

ÒoÓ ¿tu de nuevo?- dijo sakura

Naruto-chan es preferible que te vayas ahora de aquí, esto se pondrá feo ¬.¬- dijo lettuce sacando a naruto del salón de fiestas

Esta bien dattebayo, demo si necesitan ayuda me llaman- dijo naruto

No lo creo, ya le daremos a orochimaru su merecido y trataremos de controlar a jiraya y a tsunade, tu no te preocupes todo estará bien nn solo trae a sasuke-chan- dijo lettuce

Esta bien dattebayo, sayonaraaaaa- dijo naruto saliendo del salón de fiestas

Asi que naruto traerá a sasuke-kun, eso será interesante ¬u¬- dijo orochimaru

Demo, lamentablemente tu no estas invitado orochimaru, asi que ¡¡toma estooo!!- dijo lettuce

¡¡Shandaroooooo!!- dijo sakura

Esto es por ti, gai-sensei- dijo lee

Byakugan- dijeron hinata y neji y activaron su byakugan

Akamaru, vamos- dijo kiba

Guau guau- dijo akamaru (que idioma tan entendible XDD)

Orochimaru-sama, pensaba que habías muerto- dijo suigetsu

Pues, no habia tenido tiempo para ustedes, estaba espiando a sasuke-kun y me habia olvidado de ustedes n.nU- dijo orochimaru

u.u siempre nos tienen olvidados- dijeron el grupo halcón a una esquina

Que problematico, ahora un metido que es un villano se esta entrometiendo en esto y querra hacerle cosas malas a sasuke uu que mas da- dijo shikamaru

No te quejes, vamos a pelear, chouji, ven aca deja de comer tus papas- dijo ino

Solo una papita mas n.n- dijo chouji

Noooo, ven aca AHORA MISMO- dijo ino

¬¬ esta bien- dijo chouji a punto de pelear

Y todos empezaron a atacar a orochimaru, muchos usaban kunais, otros jutsus propios, y uno que otro le daban ataques directos, pero lograban herir muy poco a orochimaru, tsunade se encontraba tirada en la silla junto con jiraya abrazados durmiendo, pues se calmaron fácilmente, ya que shino uso un insecto especial que hacia que las personas se tranquilizaran mas (se que ese insecto no existe demo usen la imaginación XD) la pelea esta dura, además 

de que todos están intentando no destruir el lugar, la pelea esta dura entre los ninjas de konoha excepto halcón contra orochimaru.

Mientras tanto, con naruto:

Aaaahh dattebayo, por que tenia que ser yo el que fuera a buscar a sasuke, bueno no importa, lo encontrare, no habrá distracciones tebayo- dijo naruto, demo al terminar de decir eso, vio el ichiraku ramen al lado suyo.

No te distraigas, no te distraigas, no te distraigas, dijo naruto luchando para no entrar al ichiraku ramen, pero… ¿Qué era lo que veía? Habia un nuevo ramen sabor a salmon (nose si existe ese sabor demo con la magia de los fics si existe XD) el era el único que podría probarlo, el siempre ha sido el primero en probar los nuevos sabores de ramen, entonces noto que habia un hombre que lo iba a probar primero, naruto no permitió eso, y entro en acción a robar el ramen del hombre

¡¡Tú no eres el indicado para probar ese ramen!! YO SOY EL INDICADO- dijo naruto

Oo esta bien, gomenasai, es todo tuyo, aaaahhh- dijo el hombre corriendo del loco del ramen XDD

Ok, vuelva pronto señooorr, oh hiii naruto- dijo el que atiende a naruto del ramen, como no se me su nombre, le dire viejo ramen XD

¿Qué hay viejo? Mmm este ramen esta delicioso- dijo naruto comiéndose el ramen

Nada, solo que asustastes a mi cliente ¬u¬, y arigato lo hizo mi hija n.n- dijo el viejo ramen

Pues le quedo bueno, y dime… ¿Qué hay de su vida?- dijo naruto

Mientras tanto naruto y el viejo ramen tienen una conversación interesante, vamos con la pelea del cumpleaños XD:

Kukuku, no pueden con mi astucia ¬u¬- dijo orochigay digo orochimaru nnU

Todos se encontraban agitados, ya todos habían hecho todos sus jutsus, pero era imposible derrotarlo, hasta que luego entra alguien por la puerta ¿seria nuestra salvación? Y se ve la figura de itachi ¿itachi será el héroe? Mejor veamos antes de mis otras preguntas estúpidas:

Hi, escuche que mi hermanito cumple hoy años y esta es una fiesta n/.\n- dijo itachi

¡¡Itachi!! ¡¡Aaaahhhh!! ó.ò tengo miedo- dijo orochimaru como una niña asustada

¬.¬ ¿que hace este aquí?- dijo itachi con cara de fastidiado

ù.ú no sabemos- dijeron todos al unisono

ú.ù itachii, no me hagas dañoo, me va a doleeer ó.ò (no mal piensen XD)- dijo orochimaru

¬¬ no te enviare a una dimensión porque te voy a tener compasión esta vez, demo, no te dejare en paz, mangekyou sharingan- dijo itachi y activo su mangekyou sharingan

OoO noooo tortura nooooo- dijo orochimaru

¬.¬ tendras una tortura de 48 horas teniendo una sobrevivencia en el bosque con barney- dijo itachi

O.O aaaaaahhhhhhh U.U- dijo orochimaru

O.o arigato itachi, demo ¿Por qué nos ayudastes?- pregunto lettuce

Nose, realmente andaba fastidiado u/.\u- dijo itachi

Aaahh, pues arigato n.n, y una pregunta ¿se puede golpear a orochimaru y aun puede estar con su ilusión de tortura?- pregunto lettuce

Hai- asintió itachi

OuO perfecto- dijo lettuce y le dio un golpe en la cara a orochimaru que hizo que volara de nuevo hacia quien sabe donde

Listo, la plaga aquí esta acabada n.n- dijo lettuce

Demo, creo que hay que limpiar- dijo sakura

Es cierto ú.ù- dijo tenten

¿y esos animos? Hagan que la llama de la juventud fluya en ustedes, vamos a limpiaaarrrr OuO- dijo lee inspirado

¬.¬U esta bien- dijeron todos al unisono

Aaaahh menos mal que se fue orochimaru n.n- dijo suigetsu

Hai, nos ofendió mucho, ya no lo queremos ú.ù- dijo juugo

Bueno, ahora a limpiar y a esperar a sasuke-kun ¬- dijo Karin

Y todos empezaron a limpiar el salón, mientras todos realizan la limpieza, vamos con naruto que ya termino de comer sus 10 tazones de ramen:

Waaahh dattebayo estoy lleno, arigato viejo ttebayoo nn- dijo naruto a punto de irse del ichiraku ramen

Sayonaraaa narutoo- dijo el señor ramen

Entonces naruto se fue al salón de fiesta, y cuando llego, todos le preguntaron

¡¡DONDE ESTA SASUKE?!- gritaron todos hacia naruto

Etto… o.oU jeje estoy a punto de buscarlo dattebayo nnU- dijo naruto

¬.¬ te distrajistes ¿verdad?- pregunto lettuce

Si demo, era un nuevo ramen de salmon, tenia que probarlo TT.TT- dijo naruto

¡¡Y era de salmon?! No me disteeesss ÒoÓ- dijo lettuce

¬.¬ no solo eso, sino que no cumplistes tu promesa, naruto, BUSCA A SASUKE O SINO ESTARAS MUERTO- dijo sakura con cara que da miedo

ó.ò esta bien sakura-chan, demo no me golpees dattebayo ú.ù- dijo naruto

Tienes suerte de que no lo hubiera hecho ¬¬ vete ya antes de que me arrepienta- dijo sakura

O-ok n.nU- dijo naruto saliendo del salón de fiesta, otra vez

ú.ù naruto es original- dijo lettuce

¬.¬ ni sabes cuan original es- dijo sakura

Demo asi l-lo que-queremos n.n- dijo hinata

Cierto nn- dijo lettuce

Mientras tanto con naruto, se encontraba corriendo por toda konoha buscando a sasuke, no lo encontraba, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea, de esperarlo en la entrada, para recibirlo (que buen amigo n.n XD) entonces cuando naruto se encuentra en la entrada de konoha, se encontró justo a tiempo con sasuke (ya apareció no se preocupen, pasa que lo deje para ultimo momento XD) junto con zakuro ya que la misión la estaban realizando ellos 2:

Hmp, hi usuratonkachi- dijo sasuke

Hiii sasuke-baka- dijo naruto

nnU hii naruto- dijo zakuro

Hiiiii zakuro-chaan non- dijo naruto

Naruto, ¿Qué hacias en la entrada de konoha?- dijo sasuke mirándolo extrañado

Etto… estaba… esperandoteee, me hicistes mucha falta sasuke-baka TT-TT dattebayooo- dijo naruto

¬.¬ si y yo quiero que Karin sea mi novia- dijo sasuke

Eso es mentira naruto -.-U- dijo zakuro

Bueno, la verdadera razón es- dijo naruto y luego empezó a ver a los vigilantes que están en la entrada de konoha- estaba hablando con estos chicos, es que cuando uno habla con esos vigilantes es muy entretenido dattebayo- dijo naruto acercándose a los vigilantes

¬¬ no te acerques a nosotros, ni siquiera hemos hablado contigo, yo hablo es con mi compañero n.n- dijo vigilante 1

Es cierto, somos amigos intimos nn- dijo vigilante 2

O.O te pasas amigo ¬.¬U- dijo vigilante 1

Demo es verdad, nos contamos todos nuestros secretos, hasta lo que nos dueleee TT-TT yo te quierooo TToTT (ya me estan asustando o.oU)- dijo vigilante 2

Oh yo también te quierooo TwT- dijo vigilante 1

¬.¬U me asustan dattebayo- dijo naruto

-.- y yo no te creo usuratonkachi, nose quien mente peor, tu o lettuce ¬.¬- dijo sasuke

Creo que los 2 --U- dijo zakuro

ú.ù solamente síganme dattebayo- dijo naruto

¿A donde nos vas a llevar?- pregunto zakuro

Ya van a ver dattebayo nn- dijo naruto

¬.¬ que no sea otra de tus tonterías- dijo sasuke

Iie no lo es, solo siganme n.n- dijo naruto

Ok- dijeron sasuke y zakuro a la vez

10 minutos después:

(pens: dattebayo esto esta muy lento, a ver que hago, ah ya se, voy a competir con sasuke a ver quien es mas rápido, tal vez eso funcione datebayooo n.n) bakaaa, estas lento ¿Qué te pasa? Muévete, hasta una tortuga es mas rápida que tu- dijo naruto provocando a sasuke

¬u¬ ¿quieres que vea que tan rápido soy?- dijo sasuke

JA, rápido no diría yo, diría leentooo- dijo naruto

No subestimes a un uchiha- dijo sasuke empezando a correr

Jaja aun no me alcanzas- dijo naruto

Espera y lo veras usuratonkachi- dijo sasuke

-- de nuevo esos 2 con sus competencias- dijo zakuro tratando de no perderse

Naruto, sasuke y zakuro que intentaba no perderse XD estaban corriendo, la idea de naruto estaba funcionando. Corrieron durante un rato, naruto y sasuke se sentían agotados, igualmente zakuro tratando de no perderse en el camino, pero estaban llegando, cuando naruto vio el salón de fiesta, se detuvo, dejando a sasuke atrás (eso fue la hiperactividad que aun conserva naruto lo que lo hizo ganar XDD) cuando sasuke vio que estaba en el salón de fiesta, naruto lo empujo e hizo que el entrara, todos se encontraban escondidos, pero cuando vieron a sasuke entrar y caído en el piso porque el empujon que le dio naruto fue fuerte (XDDDD no pregunten me provoco hacer que sasuke se cayera XP) todos aparecieron:

¡¡SORPRESAAA!! ¡¡happy birthday!!- dijeron todos al unisono

¬u¬ que sorpresa me gusta demo, ¿acaso era necesario hacerme caer hasta el suelo? -.-U- dijo sasuke

Eso fue idea de naruto sasuke-kun, como siempre de baka- dijo sakura

Naah sasuke es tu culpa por no haber detenido eso, asi que no me culpes baka dattebayoo- dijo naruto

¬.¬ hmp usuratonkachi- dijo sasuke

-u- dejen de discutir y vamos a empezar la fiesta- dijo lettuce

Y la fiesta empezó, se empezó a poner música metallica para bailar (XDDD nose si esa música se baila, demo por si acaso es la magia de los fics lo que lo hace bailable :3 XD) y todos se pusieron a bailar, hasta sasuke y neji, los mas frios, esa fiesta estaba animada (eso tendría que verlo yo misma XDDD) la DJ en esa fiesta era anko, ya que a ella también le gusta la música metallica y era la que tenia mas discos, todo estaba bien en la fiesta, sin preocupaciones, algunos chicos estaban comiendo bocadillos, los que ya estaban cansados se sentaban a tomar una gaseosa y charlar, y los demás se encontraban bailando.

Pasaron 2 horas, la fiesta aun estaba animada, estaba sonando la canción de What's up people de Maximun the Hormone, cuando termino de sonar, luego se empezó a sonar una canción de vals (seeehh se que no son 15 años, demo creo que también se vale en los 16 ¿no? X) y anko empezó a decir:

Muy bien gusanos, ya rockearon y saltaron como locos, ahora esto es lo que harán, agarraran a su pareja y empezaran a bailar, AHORA- aviso anko

Todos se encontraban agarrando a sus parejas, shikamaru escogió a ino, sai a sakura, naruto a hinata (claro cuando hinata ya dejo de desmayarse porque como naruto la invito y es primera vez que le pasa eso entonces le dio un ataque y se desmayo XDD), neji a tenten, itachi con zakuro, suigetsu con karin obligados XD, chouji con una chica de peluche obligada por anko ya que quería que TODOS bailaran, excepto lettuce que se quedo sentada, no tenia mas pareja y no iba a bailar con juugo, que el bailo con otra chica de peluche, lettuce se salvo porque andaba escondida para que anko no la viera, ya que ella odia el vals, y a sasuke no le entro ganas de bailar, cuando termino la primera canción, naruto se acerco a sasuke:

Ohe cumpleañero ¿Por qué no bailas?- dijo naruto

Hmp, porque no quiero- dijo sasuke

Demo tienes que bailar ahora baka, además estamos rompiendo las reglas porque se supone que el cumpleañero tiene que bailar primero, asi que baila dattebayo- dijo naruto

Eso es en los 15 años usuratonkachi yo estoy cumpliendo 16- dijo sasuke

Demo esta vez estamos variando, asi que anda a bailar vals- dijo naruto

¬.¬ no quiero- dijo sasuke

Entonces no me das otra alternativa baka- dijo naruto y se levanto para detener la música- anko-sensei, detenga la canción un momento, voy a decir algo- dijo naruto

Ok, espero que sea importante gusano- dijo anko y en eso detuvo la música

Ohe, ¿Por qué detuvieron la música?- dijo ino algo enojada

Gomene por detener la música, demo ya es la hora, la hora de que el cumpleañero baile el vals con todas sus invitadas- cuando naruto termino de decir eso todas las chicas se alteraron, a excepción de lettuce, zakuro y hinata

Usuratonkachi, ¿Qué ha…- dijo sasuke demo naruto lo interrumpió

Chicas pónganse en fila, primero bailara con su hermana, zakuro-chan- dijo naruto

w bueehh esta bien- dijo zakuro y empezó a bailar con sasuke

Y asi iban las parejas, primero fue zakuro la que bailo, luego fue sakura que estuvo mas o menos normal ya que sakura se alteraba mucho, después fue Karin que estaba a punto de acosarlo demo le fue imposible ya que sasuke la controlaba, luego fue ino que estaba haciendo lo mismo demo lo acosaba de manera mas educada (XDD bueehh ino es un poquitín mas adecuada que karin o.O), luego fue tenten que paso normal, luego con hinata que también fue normal, luego fue con anko que ella fue muy criticona hacia sasuke (XD). Mientras los bailes pasaban, lettuce se escondia, ella no quería bailar, no solo porque no le gusta, sino que no sabe bailar vals y tal vez haría el ridículo, demo naruto la estaba buscando para mandarla a bailar con sasuke:

¿Dónde estará lettuce dattebayo?- dijo naruto que ya estaba casi en el punto

(pens: oh no tengo que esconderme)- pensó lettuce y siguió escondiéndose en otra mesa

Naruto… bailar con sasuke es una maravilla- dijo sakura con estrellitas en los ojos

¬.¬ si ya me lo imagino bailar con ese baka dattebayo- dijo naruto

Y ¿Qué haces?- dijo sakura

Estoy buscando a lettuce, ella falta por bailar- dijo naruto

Mmm cierto ¿Dónde estará?- dijo sakura

Ayudame a buscarla antes de que terminen las demás chicas de bailar dattebayo- dijo naruto

Mmm creo que yo se quien seria la indicada para encontrarla fácilmente, naruto, busca a Karin- dijo sakura

Hai tebayo- dijo naruto

Entonces naruto busco a Karin, y la encontró fácilmente, ya que estaba espiando a sasuke:

Karin, ven aca un momento tebayo- dijo naruto

¿Qué quieres naruto? ¿no ves que estoy en la mejor parte en la que sasuke se ve mas atractivo?- dijo Karin

¬.¬U iie, demo necesito que me hagas un favor dattebayo- dijo naruto

¿Cuál?- pregunto Karin

Onegai necesito que rastrees el chakra de lettuce y que me digas en donde se encuentra dattebayo es urgente- dijo naruto

Ok ya lo hago- dijo Karin empezando a rastrear el chakra de lettuce- listo ya la encontré, esta en la mesa de la esquina, por alla en la sombra- dijo Karin

Ok, arigato Karin dattebayo, puedes seguir en lo tuyo- dijo naruto hiendose a donde le indico karin

De nada, ok, en donde iba, ah si, sasuke-kuun te ves tan atractivo- dijo Karin toda ilusionada

Mientras Karin admiraba cada movimiento que hacia sasuke, naruto se fue hacia la mesa de la esquina, y encontró a lettuce:

Oo naruto hiii, ¿que haces? nn- dijo lettuce

Nada de que haces tienes que bailar ahora mismo- dijo naruto agarrando el brazo de lettuce y llevándola hacia la pista de baile

Neeee no quiero bailaarrr TT-TT- dijo lettuce

Pues tendras que hacerlo dattebayo, lamentablemente eso es lo que indica asi quieras o no, no puedo detener eso- dijo naruto

ToT ¡¡nooooo!! No lo permitireeee- dijo lettuce tratando de soltarse, demo naruto le hacia cosquillas para que no se fuera

Jajajajajajajajaja naruto-chan jajajajajaja para jajajajajajaja YAAA jajajajajajaja- dijo lettuce muerta de la risa, cuando lettuce aun se estaba riendo, naruto la empujo hacia donde estaba sasuke, y tropezó con el- o.O ¿como apareci? Rayos u.u

Hmp baka, ¿en donde estabas?- dijo sasuke

Escondiéndome, odio el vals, demo bueno no me quedare aquí parada, vamos a bailar uu- dijo lettuce

Esta bien baka, yo también estoy obligado asi que bailemos- dijo sasuke empezando a agarrar a lettuce y a bailar, mientras bailaban charlaban

Ohe, si me tropiezo contigo es porque la verdad no se bailar vals nnU- dijo lettuce

Ah yo pensaba por lo dobe que eres- dijo sasuke

Ò.Ó cállate baka- dijo lettuce

No no me callo dobe- dijo sasuke acercándose a lettuce

Pues si te callaras baka- dijo lettuce también acercándose

Yo soy un uchiha no me voy a callar- dijo sasuke acercándose mas

Pues si lo haras u-chi-ha- dijo lettuce acercándose también

¬.¬ deja de burlarte de mi usuratonkachi- dijo sasuke acercándose aun mas

Pues no no lo hare ¬u¬- dijo lettuce acercándose aun mas también, estaban tan cerquita que los demás que no escuchaban pensaron mal e interrumpieron la discusion

Heeeyyy, si se van a besar par de gusanos háganlo en otro lado- dijo anko en tono burlon, y lettuce y sasuke notaron que estaban muy cerca y entonces se desviaron las miradas

¬/¬ no paso nada aquí- dijo lettuce

¬/¬ hmp cierto- dijo sasuke

Entonces termino el paso de baile de la pareja que discute XD, y anko volvió a poner música metallica. Despues de haber pasado 2 horas más, ya era la hora de cantarle feliz cumpleaños a sasuke, como a sasuke no le gustan los dulces (o eso se sabe XP) entonces el sabor de la torta, es de arroz, arroz salado, asi es, la torta es de arroz con polvitos de curry (XDDD que torta tan rara demo fue la que se me ocurrió XP) todos la miraban algo extrañados, hasta sasuke, demo aun asi cantaron feliz cumpleaños en japonés (que nose como es XP porque o sino lo hubiera puesto) sasuke pidió su deseo antes de soplar las velas (mejor no me imagino que deseo o.OU) y todos comieron torta.

Luego de terminar de comerse la torta, era hora de los regalos, primero empezaron con el regalo de naruto, le regalo ramen de curry XD, después sasuke abrió el regalo de sakura que era una correa para pantalones de color negra con detalles blancos, ino le regalo una caja de condones, sasuke se asusto con ese regalo, hinata le regalo un par de zapatos de zuela negros, Karin le regalo una tanga y un latigo, sasuke se asusto aun mas con ese regalo, suigetsu le regalo el manual de su espada que se le habia perdido, o al menos eso era un regalo para suigetsu, juugo le regalo una cacatúa con el mismo peinado de sasuke de juguete que hablaba y hasta se parecía en su forma de hablar (XDD), neji le regalo el discurso del destino si eso es un regalo ¿no?, zakuro le regalo la presencia y la compañía de la misión (XDDDD que buena hermana XD), y asi siguieron con los regalos, hasta con el ultimo que fue el de lettuce (si me gusta dejarla de ultima XDD se supone que es igual a mi, entonces como a mi me ponen de ultima en todo, yo le dare el castigo de ponerla a ella de ultima XDD) que era el collar que habia comprado en la tienda emo gotica, a sasuke le encanto ese regalo, pero el no lo demostró ya que no demuestra sus emociones, es un uchiha (XDD me provoco poner eso) y luego paso el momento del discurso de neji para decirle sus sentimientos a sasuke, cosa que lo asusto con una mezcla de convencido y con 

ganas de pelear (imagínense el discurso de neji, esta vez los dejo que usen la imaginación XP).

Al final de la fiesta, se encuentra todos excepto sasuke recogiendo las cosas de la fiesta, lettuce termino de hacer su parte, y como andaba aburrida, se acerco a sasuke:

Hiiiiiiiii nn- dijo lettuce

Hmp hi- dijo sasuke

¿te gusto mi regalo sasuke-chan? n.n (pens: que le haya gustado no sabe lo que tuve que soportar por ese regalo y por la fiesta bastardo ¬.¬U)- dijo lettuce

Mmm… no esta mal, me gusta, además eso lo quise desde hace tiempo ¿Cómo supistes que quería eso?- dijo sasuke

Nose, intuiciones mias supongo n.nU (pens: porque secretamente lei su diario XD que bien lettuce mentistes bien esta vez nn)- dijo lettuce

¬.¬ eso parece una mentira- dijo sasuke

Naaah no lo es nnU- dijo lettuce

¬¬ esta bien te creo solo por esta vez, demo aun asi estare sospechando- dijo sasuke

Ok jeje n.n (pens: que raro normalmente adivina todos los casos, o seguro es un truco que debe de estar tramando ¬.¬U bueehh al menos cayo n.n o eso creo o.oU) y ¿Qué tal la fiesta? ¿te gusto? n.n- dijo lettuce

Mmm no estuvo tan mal, es la primera fiesta de mi estilo que han hecho ¿Quién la planeo?- dijo sasuke

Pues eso fue un proceso, la idea fue entre naruto y yo que andábamos aburridos, además nunca te habíamos hecho una fiesta n.n y también por regresar a konoha y no hacer tu idea de destruirla, pues hicistes una buena decisión, entonces decidimos hacerte una fiesta, Karin e ino dijeron que parecía sexy hacerla de tu estilo u.uU y sakura planeo en quien traia que cosa n.n y asi se hizo- dijo lettuce

Hmp, buen plan, aunque me asusto lo que ino y Karin- dijo sasuke

Igualmente u.uU- dijo lettuce

Lettuce…- dijo sasuke

¿nani? n.n- dijo lettuce

Etto… yo… yo… YO…- dijo sasuke a punto de decir algo, demo de repente, se escucho un BANG debajo del suelo, y se veía a alguien volador a la velocidad de la luz, e hizo que el salón de fiestas se quedara destruido ¿por cual causa fue? Pues…

FINAL SORPRESA

* * *

**Ok, aqui les explico, la causa del BANG que sucedio, se los dire en otro capitulo, que eso se trataria mayormente de los akatsukis, y no seria un one-shot practicamente, demo lo es para mi XDD, y de ahi no les dire mas, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, se aceptan tomates, tortas en la cara, agradecimientos, alabanzas, de todo, no tengan pena, escribanme un comentario nn espero que me hagan aunque sea un review, no sean flojos, no cuesta mucho, yo me conformo con un:**

**Me gusto tu fic me encanto chao**

**Si es sencillo demo lo acepto, bueeeh espero que les haya gustado mi one-shot n.n sayooo!!**


End file.
